tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nie Hai
Note: In chapter 5 he is named Nie Heng Xun, but the author later change his name to Nie Hai. The House Master of the Heavenly Marks Family. He once said that only an outstanding member of the younger generation could let the family rise in status again. So, even if they had to live with much toll, he strives so that every single member of the younger generation can get into Holy Orchid Institute.【TDG】Chapter 5 – Alchemist? Appearance and Personality He is an older man with white hair. Nie Hai is a fair man who is not swayed by the inner politics of the family. He has faith in the next generation and strives to get the many branches of the family to work together. Plot Alternate Life Like many others, he most likely died when Glory City was over run by the Demon Beast Horde. Current Life Returning Home Arc Nie Wei: :When Nie Li returns, there is a call by Grand Elder Nie Wei to severally punish him for offending the Sacred Family and putting hardship on the Heavenly Marks Family.【TDG】Chapter 58 – Genius Class’s Student? Nie Li: :He realizes that Nie Li has changed and is quick to pick up on the relationship between him and the Alchemy Association. Because of this he decides to side with Nie Li, ultimately resulting in Nie Wei's removal as Grand Elder (Nie En replaces him) and his grandsons positions given to Nie Li's father and uncle. Though he does not understand why the Alchemy Association has put such importance on Nie Li he does know that he can not afford to anger them.【TDG】Chapter 60 – Reverse The Treasure Auction Arc Nie Li: :Nie Hai wants to keep Nie Li close so he invites him to go with him and Nie En to the Hong Yue Auction House's Treasure Auction. He offers to spend money on Nie Li, but he refuses saying that he can pay for himself.【TDG】Chapter 63 – Auction During the auction, Nie Li does not give Nie Hai very much respect and even teases him a bit. Nie Hai came to the auction determined to gain elixirs for the young cultivators in the family, but simply does not have enough money.【TDG】Chapter 65 – Elixir :Once the auction begins Nie Li throws money around without restraint, spending over two million demon spirit coins. He has accumulated millions of demon spirit coins from his dealing with the Alchemist Association.【TDG】Chapter 64 – Use it himself This gives the other Aristocratic families the impression that the Heavenly Marks Family is doing very well. However, this is Nie Li's private money and Nie Hai can not compel him to give any of it to the family. Nie En: :When the Soul Nurturing Pills and Soul Concentrating Pills go up on auction. Nie Li offers Nie En five thousand Soul Nurturing Pills, six hundred Soul Concentrating Pills and one hundred Soul Tempering Pills as a gift, but they are only going to distribute the elixirs to their branch of the family.【TDG】Chapter 66 – Dumbfounded Nie Hai pleads with them to share the elixirs to strengthen the whole clan. Eventually, they agree to give half the pills to the rest of the family.【TDG】Chapter 67 – Competing auction Nie Li then tells them he has the Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill as well. Nie En suggests letting Nie Li look through the Heavenly Marks Family's treasury in exchange for it, and Nie Hai readily agrees. Nie Li gives each of them one Scarlet Body Enhancing Pill.【TDG】Chapter 68 – Unrivalled Treasure Demon Spirits: :During the later part of the auction Nie Hai actually becomes the messenger between Nie Li and Yang Xin to coordinate the bidding on the Nightmare Demon Pot.【TDG】Chapter 69 – Sky high price Afterwards Nie Hai and Nie En takes Nie Li to a local merchant hall were he buys thousands of demon spirits. During all of this Nie Hai is left in the dark, with no explanation, his existence as the Heavenly Marks family's patriarch means nothing to Nie Li.http://www.wuxiaworld.com/novel/tales-of-demons-and-gods/tdg-chapter-72/ 【TDG】Chapter 72 – Refining Demon Spirit] After several days Nie Li sent Nie Hai and Nie En to get more demon spirits.【TDG】Chapter 73 – God level growth rate Heavenly Marks Family Elders: :Nie Hai, Nie En, Nie Ming, Nie Kai, and most of the other elders come to visit Nie Li. Nie Hai has told them to treat Nie Li with the same respect as they treat him, but the elders are still rather skeptical as to his reasons. They not only see the Patriarch treating Nie Li as an equal, but also hear how he is providing a hundred million demon spirit coins to the family. During the meeting they decide to have the Heavenly Marks Family compete in the upcoming Younger Generation Tournament. Nie Li declares that he will be one of the three participants from their family.【TDG】Chapter 77 – Tournament The Younger Generation Tournament Arc Nie Li :At the tournament Nie Hai is one of the spectators that cheers for Nie Li. He also bets large amounts of money on him for the family. This is the first time that Nie Hai sees Nie Li's true strength.【TDG】Chapter 82 – Fanged Panda’s first battle Taking down the Sacred Family Alchemy Association: :Because of Nie Li the Alchemy Association took the initiative to purchase a large courtyard near the City Lord's mansion so that the Heavenly Marks Family could be much closer. The number of guards that they control also had greatly risen.【TDG】Chapter 179 – Prestige Duan Jian: :When Nie Li escorts Nie Yu to the Heavenly Marks Family he also introduces them to Duan Jian.【TDG】Chapter 167 – Seen it all Nie Li: :All the experts from the powerful families of Glory City are to meet at the City Lord's Mansion and the Heavenly Marks Family is no exception. Because of Nie Li's rise in power and influence the Heavenly Marks family has also greatly benefited as many of the other powerful families have reached out to them. When they arrive for the meeting Nie Li goes up to greet them and warn them that some events are going to happen tonight.【TDG】Chapter 175 – Gift Xiao Yunfeng and Xiao Ning'er: :After the public incident between the Winged Dragon Family and the Sacred Family, Xiao Yunfeng took the initiative to introduce himself and his daughter to Nie Hai. It is unclear what type of relationship Nie Li has with her, but he invites her to visit the Heavenly Marks Family in the future.【TDG】Chapter 178 – Revolt? The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc Nie Li: :Before Nie Li leaves Glory City again to go to the Nether Realm, he visits his family. Nie Hai is again amazed by Nie Li's growth and his confidence that he will soon enter Legend rank.【TDG】Chapter 220 - Legend rank expert? :Nie Hai then takes out a mysterious remnant page that has been passed down by the patriarchs of the Heavenly Marks Family since ancient times. Nie Li then even more surprisingly takes out a second page. He tells them that the pages hold a great secret and asks if he can have Nie Hai's page. Nie Hai agrees and gives Nie Li the item.【TDG】Chapter 221 - The second piece? Category:Heavenly Marks Family